legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P9/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in shock at the knight's proposal of their arrest) Alex: Wait what?! Jack: Arrest?! Craig: For what?! ???: You know good and well! You are ALL allies to that evil wizard who has plagued our land for too long! Erin: *Starts to walk up to the knight* Whoa hold up. Wizard? What- ???: *Points sword at Erin's neck* SILENCE WOMAN! YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO! Erin: Excuse me?! Emily: *Whispers* Wow... This IS like Medieval Times. Momo: *Whispers* A bad time to be a girl then. ???: Men! Put these fools in chains at once! Alex: Huh?! Rose: Chains!? Omega: Oh man... Erin: You come anywhere near me and I'll- Izuku: Erin no! Erin: Huh?? Izuku: Trust me. Fighting them might be a bad idea. We should just listen to them for now. ???: I'd listen to the green haired one maiden, for you face the best knights our kingdom has to offer! Erin: *Growls* Alex: You sure about this Deku? Izuku: Positive. Alex: Alright then... Jack: Wait, we're seriously gonna give up? Alex: If it means getting closer to the Stone, then yes. Jack: Fine. Alex: *Goes up to the lead knight* We'll come willing. We won't put up a fight. ???: A wise choice. *Withdraws his sword* Knight #1: Sir! They have undead in they're ranks! Knight #2: Do we chain them up to? Zulu: Are they talking about us? Rottytops: They might be talking about me. Charlie: Well we do stick out like sore thumbs as well Zulu. Zulu: Dammit. Alex: No no, that won't be necessary guys. They're friendly! ???: You expect us to trust someone who commands undead warriors?! Alex: Listen I promise you! We mean you all no harm! And neither do the "undead" members of our group as you call them! They won't hurt anyone I promise! ???: ....... The undead come with us! Keep a close eye on them! They try anything take they're heads! Rottytops: *Whispers* Rude... Charlie: *Whispers* Not like taking the head will do much. Alex: *sigh* Sorry guys. (Moments later the heroes all find chains on they're wrists or around they're necks like Rottytops) Rottytops: You know I could just remove my head and get this off right? Shantae: Rottytops shut up! Knight #3: SILENCE!! Alex: *moves his chains* So where are we going if its all right to ask? ???: You will follow us. You'll be taken to our kingdom for trial. Erin: Great.... Alex: Alright then. ???: *Hops on his horse* Move out! (The Defenders all move forward with the knights as they move slowly so the Defenders can keep up and so they can keep an eye on them) Foxtrot: *Whisper* Dad? I'm scared... Omega: *Whisper* It's okay Fox. We'll be alright. Zulu: *Whisper* Yeah bro. No one's gonna hurt us. Knight #6: Hey! Shut it over there you monsters! Foxtrot: *Whimpers* … Charlie: *Growls* Uraraka: *Whispers* Charlie no. Charlie: *Whispers* But they- Uraraka: *Whispers* Charlie. No. Charlie:.....Fine. Uraraka: *Whispers* Thank you. (The heroes continues walking for awhile. At one point, the lead knight speaks as they continue) ??: You boy. Alex: Huh? Me? ???: What be your name? Alex: My name? ???: Yes. Alex: Oh, umm...Alex. ???: Alex? Alex: Yes sir. Alex Lorthare. ???: Alex. Lorthare. An odd name. Alex: We're from a... VERY far away place. So why did you want to know my name? ???: The king will wish to know who is leading this group for the trial. Alex: I see.... If I may ask, will we be given a chance to defend ourselves in the trial? ???: The king has made it a point to allow ALL criminals a chance to speak. You will have your chance. Alex: Oh, okay then. Erin: Well that's a good sign. Alex: Yeah. Maybe we can convince the King we're innocent. Erin: Hopefully. (After a bit more walking the heroes see off in the distance) Kyle: Whoa... Emily: Its... Its sooo huuuuge. (There the heroes see a GIANT castle! One with several towers and large farm land in front of it. The heroes and the knights walk thought the farm land seeing all the people who were in the middle of working but stop to see the knights passing by with prisoners) Jack: Some crowd. Craig: Yeah. Child: Mommy who are those people? Mother: Go back inside honey. Child: But I wanna see the Knights! Father: Back inside now child! Child: *Sigh* Yes sir... Momo: I don't like the look of this.... (As the heroes continue to notice the stares and concerned stares they are getting, they near the castle gate) ???: OPEN THE GATE!! Gatekeeper: OPEN THE GATE!! (The gate then starts to open up) Jack: This isn't looking good Alex. Alex: Hey, it's okay. It'll be alright, until the dragon swoops down and kills everyone. Jack: Don't jinx it. Alex: Hey it would be cool though. Maybe one of us is a Dragonborn. Erin: Heheheheh. That would be cool. (The knight dismount the horses and lead the heroes inside the kingdom. As they move forward they are noticing the hustle and bustle of the life these people live. Shopping, talking, heading to jobs, black smithing, marketing) Izuku: Wow, this is actually pretty cool! Kyle: Yeah, now that we get a good look at the place. Emily: So awesome! Scott: It looks like a place from those RPGs. Momo: I'd like to see more of this. Sky: We should worry about the trial first off. Alex: Yeah she's right. Hey um where are we going for the trial anyway? ???: The trial will be in the King's throne room. Erin: Throne room? Jack: Ahh first class I see. (After a bit of walking, they soon arrive in front of the door leading into the Kings castle. Most of the knights stayed behind to as to save room and the keep the others from escaping. In but a few moments, the heroes all step into the throne room) Alex: Well, end of the line. Kyle: I hope not. (The throne room is VERY large and wide. The heroes all approach forward. After several steps, seeing all the people currently in the room watching them, the knights all stop. They then take a knee) ???: Long live his royal majesty! King Andrion! Everyone (Except the Defenders) LONG LIVE KING ANDRION! Alex: Uhhh... Erin: I guess that's the king. (The heroes all look over at the man on the throne. He is a man, seeming in his late 40's earlier 50's with brown hair. He looks at the heroes very seriously. Next to him are a pair of knights who have large swords infront of them) Andrion: Paladin Ancelmus. What is it you bring before me? Ancelmus: Prisoners sire. We think they're working for that wizard. Alex: We're really not. Ancelmus: Silence! Andrion: Hmm... Potential allies of Vosorin you say? Erin: Vosorin? Andrion: Rise Paladin. Tell your reason for why you believe this? Ancelmus: *Raises* Eariler today, my patrol passed an area where, nothing was there. But, we later saw a bright flash of light. We return to find to THESE people here! One moment, nothing. The next, a bright light and they appear? It can only be magic! Miles: Its not magic it- Ancelmus: ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU!! Andrion: Hmm... That is a good point. But some of them are children. Ancelmus: Children, maybe. But the perfect evidence is who they have as companions. THEY HAVE THE UNDEAD WITH THEM!! (The people in the room all gasp as they see Omega Rottytops and the rest) Omega: We're not even undead. Charlie: *points at Rottytops* She is, but not us. Rottytops: Gee! Thanks! Ancelmus: What more proof do we need that these people are allies of Vosorin!? He is the source of ALL undead armies that have attacked our kingdom! And if they have undead with them, then they are his allies! (The people all make cries of agreeing with Ancelmus, some saying to lock them all up) Erin: Not good.... Jack: We may need to bust out... Alex: No wait... Just let me talk. The king will give us a chance. Jessica: I hope... Ancelmus: We must punish these dangerous criminals AT ONCE before Vosorin acts put us ALL in peril! Andrion: You, as always, make good points Ancelmus. However, I wish to now hear from their side of the story. Ancelmus: As you wish sire. Alex: Oh, is that our cue? Ancelmus: Yes. You may come up and speak boy. (Alex decides to do that, but as he nears him, the two knights next to him point they're blades at him) Knight #1: BOW YOUR HEAD BEFORE THE KING!! Alex: GAH! *Quickly bows* S-Sorry! Andrion: At ease. (the knights lower they're blades) Andrion: Raise your head boy. And tell me. Who are you? Alex: Alex Lorthare sir. Andrion: Alex Lorthare. That is an interesting name. Alex: That's cause... We aren't from around here. Andrion: Then where might I ask that you and your companions hail from? Alex: We-.... We hail from....? (Alex looks at the others who just shrug) Andrion: Where do you come from? Alex: Oh! Oh that's what that means. Andrion: Yes. Alex: Well, that's all a bit....complicated. Andrion: Complicated? Alex: Yeah. Andrion: How so? Alex: Well... Um... You see... We- Rottytops: Jeez just tell him that your from a- (Charlie, Uraraka and Shantae cover Rottytops' mouth) Charlie: Shut up you idiot! Ancelmus: What was she gonna say? Uraraka: Nothing! Ancelmus: Hmm.... Andrion: So, I do take from this though that you are from a far away land? Alex: Y-YES! A VERY far away land! A land so far away, no one hear would have heard of it? Andrion: And what brings travelers from a Very Far Away Land? Alex: Um.... Well.... To tell you the truth: We're looking for something. Andrion: Really? Alex: Yeah. Erin: And it's very important that we find it soon. Alex: Yeah. The thing we are looking for, we think that someone will use to cause great harm to everyone. So we need to find it and make sure that doesn't happen. Andrion: Hmmm.. Alex: Soooo....Are we free to go now? Ancelmus: You HONESTLY expect us to believe that story? Alex: But its the truth! Ancelmus: You're majesty, this is a WASTE of time. I say, we throw these people in the dungeon and kill they're undead pets at once! Foxtrot: *Gasp* NO!! Miles: We didn't do anything wrong! Jessica: Mr. Knight we're not working for this Vosorin we swear! Andrion:.... Alex: Your majesty, please. Is there anything we can do to convince you we're telling the truth? Andrion: Hmm....Well, there is something you could help us with. Alex: What is it? Andrion: West of the kingdom, there's an old graveyard that has been tainted with Vosorin's magic. Ever since then, the dead have been rising and mobilizing on our forces. If you can take out the undead infesting the place, we can probably strike some kind of deal. Alex: Really? Scott: *Whispers* Now this REALLY sounds like an RPG. Ancelmus: Your majesty are you SURE you wish to do this? Andrion: They sound very honest Paladin. I feel they deserve a chance to prove themselves. Ancelmus:... It that is what you wish. *To the Knights* Release them! (Knights then start to remove all the heroes chains) Emily: *Rubs her wrists* Oh finally! Izuku: That's much better. Rottytops: *Points at the chain on her neck* Hey what about me!? Rose: *Lifts up wrists* We're with them also! Alex: Yeah, what about them? Andrion: The undead stay here Alex. Rottytops: Oh come on really?! Andrion: While I am giving you the chance, I am still not fully convince. If you successful, I'll return them to you. On this you have my word. Erin: Hold up you are NOT keeping Rosie here! Jack: Erin I don't think you should argue this. Erin: But- Jack: Erin.... Erin: *sigh*....Fine. Alex: What are you gonna do to them? Andrion: I can assure you they won't be hurt. But they will be required to stay in the kingdom until you return under heavy watch. Ancelmus: Take these undead freaks to the barrack! Keep them in cages till these... Travelers get back. Rottytops: Cages? Oh come on isn't that a bit- GAH! *Feels her chain getting pulled* Lenny: E-Emily? Emily: Its gonna be okay Lenny. We'll be back and we'll get you out of this. Right Kyle? Kyle: That's right Lenny! Foxtrot: NO!! I DON'T WANNA GO!! I- Zulu: *Grabs Foxtrot's face* FOXTROT! FOXTROT LISTEN TO ME! Foxtrot: *Panting in fear* Zulu: We're gonna be okay. Me, and the rest of us are together. NOTHING is gonna happen. Foxtrot: *Panting* … You promise? Zulu: I promise. Foxtrot:..... Omega: Come on Foxtrot. It'll be alright. Zulu: You know we'd never let anyone hurt you. Pearl: Yeah. Its gonna be just fine. Charlie: That's right buddy. Foxtrot: *Sighs* Okay... Erin:.... Rose... If these guys try anything- Rose: I'm gonna be okay Erin. Erin:.... I know you will. Shantae: Sorry Rotty…… Rottytops: *Sighs* Its fine... Just come back quick all right? And... Come back alive to. Shantae: Right. Alex: Well, let's get going guys. Omega: We'll be waiting Alex. (The Knights then escort the Targhuls and Rottytops away) Mina:..... Alex: Right. So a graveyard out west right? Andrion: Yes. And I shall give you an escort to show you the way. Erin: Alright. Alex: Thanks Andrion. Andrion: Of course. Ancelmus? Ancelmus: *Bows* by your command. Erin: Wait him!? Andrion: Ancelmus knows every inch of this kingdom, and he's our best knight. He will aid you well. Erin:.... Alex: Well alright then. Andrion: I expect you all to return with that graveyard cleared though. Alex: We'll clear it out. I promise. Andrion: Good. May good fortune fall upon you. (Alex gives a quick bow before he and the other Defenders leave. Meanwhile back with Richie....) Richie: *coughs*.... Sammy: Hold on Richie. Richie: Please tell me whatever you're making in there is worth eating... Sammy: Richie give me a LITTLE bit of credit! You remember those awesome Grill Cheese Sandwiches I made! Richie: Yes I know but htat's all you've made... Sammy: No, don't you remember that steak I made? Richie:.... Okay fair point. Sammy: Besides, this is gonna help me with learning to make soup! Richie: Oh I see what you're making... Sammy: Yep! And it's almost ready! Richie: Great... Clark: You're making him soup? Sammy: I sure am! Mich: *gasp* Can we have some?! Sammy: Sure! I was making enough for all of us after all. Mich: Awesome! Richie: Hooray.... (Sammy then finishes up before he soon brings Richie some soup) Sammy: Well, here you go Richie! Richie: Thanks... *coughs* Sammy: No prob! Clark: What about us? Sammy: Follow me guys, we can go get ours! Mich: Yay! (Sammy, Clark and Mich go to get soup for themselves as Richie inspects his) Richie: Hmm... (Richie then takes his soup and sips abit of it) Richie: …. Wow. I'm surprised. He really will make it as a chef one day. Sammy: I heard that and thank you! Richie: Hm, don't mention it....*coughs* (Richie sips more soup before the scene cuts to the heroes nearing the graveyard) Alex: Are we close? Ancelmus: We're not far now. Alex: Oh okay. Erin: So, these undead. Are they like zombies or something? Ancelmus:.... *To Alex* May I ask why you have girls coming to help us fight? Erin: Oh my god I swear I'll- Alex: Look where we come from, girls are JUST as capable as boys. Ancelmus: I disagree. Women do not belong on the battle field. Erin: Oh I'm gonna hurt him one day... Alex: Well just wait till you see my sister in action. She's one of the toughest in our group. Jack: Yeah. Ancelmus: Well she'll really have to prove that point then. Erin: *growls*.... (Jack puts his hand on Erin's shoulder) Jack: It's okay Erin. Erin:..... Ancelmus: Keep your eyes peeled. We're getting close. Alex: We are? Ancelmus: Yes. Listen. (THe group listen) Jiro:.... I hear... Moaning. Izuku: Moaning? Ancelmus: The moans of the damned. Alex: I can smell it too! Jack: Yeah, disgusting! Ancelmus: They'll be just over this hill. (The heroes all go up the hill. They get closer and closer to the top and they see it) Alex:.... No way.... (The graveyard is shown with undead warriors and undead citizens roaming it) Jack: Freaky... Scott: I still can't get the RPG thing out of my head. Ruby: Those are...people? Ancelmus: They were people. At least until Vosorin tainted it. Shantae: I've fought zombies in the past but... This doesn't feel right. Alex: You've fought zombies to? Shantae: Yeah. I'll tell you more later. Kyle: are those Skeleton's with sword's and shields? Ancelmus: Indeed. Jack: Right. Craig. Stay close to me and Erin. I don't think your powers will be making these zombies laugh. Craig: Good point. Alex: So we just gotta destroy them all then huh? Ancelmus: That and we need to figure out where they're all coming from. Alex: Huh? Ancelmus: The problem with this graveyard is that everytime we clear it out, there's always another horde in it the next day. We think there's something in this graveyard that's resurrecting them. Kyle: So, kill the undead, and find what's making them. Sounds simple. Ancelmus: Do not assume it is simple. Who knows what dangers that vile wizard has in store. Alex: Right. Erin: Well, we should probably get started. Jack: Let's do it! Ancelmus: I prey you children are as good as you think you are. Alex: Oh trust us. *Charges energy* You're in for a surprise. NOW LET'S GO!! (The defenders all charge into the Graveyard....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts